


How The Press Brought Harmony

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: A weird magazine, an article by Luna and Ginny, along with Harry's sudden appearance in her flat, helps change Hermione Granger's paradigm of romance and friendship.





	How The Press Brought Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Angelo Caerlang (May 3, 2017) for his article on Thought Catalog, the 20 Telltale Signs He Definitely Wants To Be More Than Friends.
> 
> Link to article: angelo-caerlang / 2017 /05 /20 -telltale -signs -he -definitely -wants -to -be -more -than -just- friends /

**How the Press Brought Harmony**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione Granger, twenty-five-year-old know-it-all bookworm, apparated to Diagon Alley as soon as her one-hour lunch break at the ministry started. Today is the release of the latest edition of her most beloved wizarding book of all time, _Hogwarts: A History. _Her favorite magical book is updated every fifteen years to chronicle significant changes that happened in the colorful history of Europe's most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry. What makes this edition extra special is the very fact that she, Hermione Granger, will be heavily featured due to her school adventures with her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. It is absolute nirvana for a bookworm to be featured in the very book she absolutely loves to read and so, she can't wait but to secure a copy for herself.

"Good noon, Miss Granger! Eager to get your copy of the newest _Hogwarts: A History_ eh?", Mr. Blott cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Blott! You sure do know me too well", she chuckled.

"You want to look around first or just directly pay for the copy I reserved for you?", the man asked with a knowing grin. Being Flourish and Blott's most loyal customer since 1990, the year she first learned about her magical abilities, the owners of the bookstore have always been very keen to satisfy her needs.

"I'll just pay directly, Mr. Blott. I have to get some lunch so I can't get lost among the tomes here", she laughed.

"Here you go then, Miss Granger. The 20th edition of your favorite book. Oh, and I also reserved a copy of _The Modern Witch _just for you", the man winked playfully.

"Why did you get me a copy of _The Modern Witch_, sir?", she asked with confusion. _The Modern Witch _is Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Ginny Weasley's latest business venture. Sometimes, the Patil twins submitted their own articles as well. Padma as a healer gave health tips for witches and Parvati gave advice for married women, especially for the new mums, based on her personal experience as Seamus Finnigan's wife while she cared for her baby girl. These four women, who founded the magazine, ended up being really good friends of hers especially after the war. They occasionally had an all-girls sleepover once a month when one night, during her turn to host, the girls stumbled upon her favorite muggle magazine, _Cosmopolitan. _Since 'cosmo' contains all things girl, her friends were jealous of the fact that the muggle world had a magazine that is literally a woman's best friend. The content available in _Witch Weekly _is too laid back for the daring nature of her friends so they were all left unsatisfied. Luna being the daughter of a magazine owner, suggested that they all come up with a witches' version of _Cosmopolitan. _To Hermione's surprise, her three friends agreed. Luna became the editor-in-chief, Lavender the relationship and cosmetics guru, Fleur focused on fashion and personality development, and Ginny wrote features about the hottest wizards and fitness tips. Ever the supportive friend, Harry funded the magazine just like he did with the _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. _Two years after its first issue, _The Modern Witch _is now the most read women's magazine in the wizarding world.

"Why don't you see for yourself", Mr. Blott whispered conspiratorially as he handed her the glossy magazine.

She looked at the cover and gasped. There at the center of the glossy page with a periwinkle blue background is a shirtless Harry James Potter wearing Quidditch trousers, a _Firebolt 3000 _slung haphazardly on his left shoulder. His right bicep was flexed since he was pointing his wand to his chin with a look of smugness and naughty contemplation. It was like he was thinking of a sexy secret with that mischievous smoldering emerald green eyes of his. The Harry on the cover was standing still, just like a muggle photo. When she touched the front page to quickly skim to the articles, she squeaked. Harry Potter winked at her and playfully raised an eyebrow as if challenging her.

"Woah! That's odd!", Mr. Blott remarked.

"Huh? What do you mean, sir?", she asked with confusion. As soon as she let go of the magazine, the Harry on the cover stopped moving.

"Well, it's just, the Harry Potter on the cover never moved before. I sold too many copies of those already but they do not move at all", Mr. Blott stated.

"Really? That's weird", she muttered. She touched the magazine once again and this time, Harry gave her a big grin. Admittedly, that childish grin on his face is her favorite look on him. A carefree happy Harry always makes her feel light!

"Maybe Mr. Potter just likes you a lot, dear", the man said with a knowing grin.

"Well he ought to! He's my best friend", she snorted.

"Why don't you try asking his other friends to touch the magazine see if he moves", the man suggested.

"Are you sure all the other copies only feature a static Harry?", she confirmed.

"Yes dear."

"That really is strange! Maybe I can ask Luna. Besides, I can't believe Harry actually agreed to grace a witches' magazine cover while topless. That - in itself is already unbelievable", she told Mr. Blott.

"It is the magazine's second year anniversary issue dear. Also, if you check the footnote at the front, all proceeds for this issue will fund the magical orphanage and scholarships for impoverished Hogwarts students", the man informed her while touching the part of the magazine that stated its generous intent. Hermione saw that Harry remained motionless at Mr. Blott's touch. _Creepiest magazine ever! Harry looks good though! Woah? What the hell Granger? Harry looks good, seriously? He's your best friend! Besides, the bloke is totally off limits._

"Now that makes more sense. Knowing Harry, he can't resist helping out", she had a fond smile on her face. Harry Potter's kind heart is always her most favorite part about him.

"Dear, you really ought to have lunch now", Mr. Blott suggested.

"That's right!"

"The book and the magazine would be 6 galleons and 5 sickles, dear."

"Thank you Mr. Blott", she grinned at the man as she paid for her purchases which he wrapped in a bag. She shrunk her books and stored them in here legendary beaded purse, the one with the undetectable extension charm. She left the bookstore with a cheery wave to the owner and went to the Leaky Cauldron to order a light meal. As she enjoyed her food, her mind would occasionally wonder about the mystery of the magazine. _Why would Harry move when I touched the magazine? What kind of magic is this?_

* * *

Hermione apparated to her apartment, tired from a long day of work at the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She decided to have a quick shower, have some food delivered, and spend some time reading the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History. _With a plan of action for her Friday night "me time", she entered her bathroom and enjoyed a quick shower. After she changed into her rose gold silk pajamas - the top a spaghetti strap loose shirt with a low neckline paired with loose shorts that ended way above her knees - she grabbed her phone and ordered Chinese food.

Thirty minutes later, her food was delivered and she set them on the center table in her living room. She lounged on the couch as she took out her wand from its holster. She summoned her beaded purse and removed her purchase from Flourish and Blott's. She cancelled the shrinking charm on her new reading acquisition then started on the dumplings she ordered.

She was about to open her favorite book when her eyes fell on the magazine. Her hands itched to test if her touch would still cause the Harry Potter on the cover to still move. She lightly tapped a single finger on the magazine's spine and once again, Harry moved. This time, his eyebrows wiggled playfully.

"What is this magic?", she muttered. She decided to just indulge her curiosity and grabbed the magazine instead of the large book. Using her chopsticks to pick an egg roll, she let her other hand glide around the magazine as her eyes flitted on the titles of the feature. _How to give your wizard the perfect blow job. Harry Potter: Hottest Bachelor in the Wizarding World. Comfy chic: Must-haves for every Witch's Wardrobe._

She gasped. This time, the photo Harry crossed his arms and gave her a sexy smirk.

"Don't you look at me like that, Harry Potter!", she glared at the magazine. To her surprise, the photo Harry just winked. She shook her head in exasperation. _I must be losing my mind if I'm scolding a magazine photo!_

"20 Signs He Wants to be More Than Friends", she muttered as her eyes went to one of the feature articles indicated on the cover. This time, the photo Harry pointed to the title of the article and gave her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, picked another dumpling, and decided to turn to page 35.

* * *

_20 Signs He Wants to be More Than Friends_

_By: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley_

_Modern witches all over the world have been plagued with the ever-mind-boggling question. Can witches and wizards just be plain old friends? Some of you would say yes while some would disagree. Witches and wizards sharing a platonic relationship would always be conflicted in the back of their minds about pursuing the possibilities. After all, there is a very high chance to be attracted to someone you always spend time with._

_So, if any of you modern witches out there are feeling hot for your hunky friend of a wizard or just plain curious about the real score of your relationship, then look no further as we help you discover if the wizard in question just sees you as a buddy or the woman he hopes to marry._

* * *

"Very clever of Luna and Ginny", she observed as the last line was obviously witty and rhyming.

* * *

_ **1\. He steals a glance at you when you're not looking.** _

_You can feel him staring at you, but every time you try to catch him, he's quick to look the other way. You try to stare at him too, daring him to meet your eyes, but he's cautious not to have a glimpse of you this time around, so he acts like he's busy with something. When you're about to shift your attention to other directions, there he is again – stealing a glance at you._

* * *

"Now this is just a dumb sign", she snorted. She was chuckling at the silliness of sign number one but she paused. She then remembers the staring game Harry loves to do with her ever since they were eleven. It usually starts when he was bored, especially when they spend time together in the library. He would give her sly glances, obviously her facial expressions as she loses herself in books amuses him. When she feels his eyes on her and glances up, he would avert his eyes and feign nonchalance. It's a game he'd been doing since they were children for Merlin's sake! How on earth did Ginny and Luna think of it as a sign of wanting to be more than friends?

* * *

_ **2\. He wants to sit beside you in a group.** _

_He's eager to occupy the seat beside you, and after quite some time, he starts making a light and casual conversation with you. He even gives a genuine laugh to your silly joke. He keeps asking you more questions when it's apparent that his communication with you is fizzling out._

* * *

"Well no brainer there! If you are friends with the bloke, of course, he wants to sit beside you!", she scoffed. Harry and Ron always want to sit beside her. They even glare at other people especially blokes who steal their seats by her side. Of course, Ron used to be extremely jealous of other blokes when he used to fancy her, but he eventually got over it. Harry on the other hand would immediately get overprotective like a big brother whenever a bloke he claims to be shady and untrustworthy comes 'sniffing'. Now that she thought about it, Harry just merely enjoys sitting beside her. He used to laugh it off when other people steal her attention. But now, if a single bloke approaches her, well, let's just say Harry would give him his 'I ended Voldemort' glare. It's so exasperating when he even frightens off the wizards who were in his Quidditch team, _Puddlemere United_. Because seriously, shouldn't he trust that his team mates would be decent wizards?

* * *

_ **3\. He initiates an invitation to hangout.** _

_He approaches you one day and works up the nerve to ask you if you can hang out with him some other time. You can see him shifting from one foot to another as he waits for your answer. As soon as you accept his offer, you notice that the worry on his face is replaced by a smile from ear to ear._

* * *

"Woah, Mione! You're reading about how to give men blow jobs?", a deep baritone voice that was laced with amusement broke the silence.

"Ahhhhh!", she screamed in fright, her half-eaten dumpling along with the chopsticks and the magazine flew in opposite directions. The prat just laughed!

"You should've seen your face!", he was grasping his abdomen as he laughed, tears in his eyes.

She sent a stinging hex at him which made him yelp. He gave her a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing here?", she demanded.

"Can't a bloke just visit his favorite witch?", he said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! What do you need Harry Potter?", she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Some best friend you are Hermione Granger!", he pouted but his emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"What do you want, Potter?", she mock glared at him.

"Well I am most curious as to why you would read a magazine that teaches women how to give men blow jobs", he had a smirk on his face that reminded him of the photo Harry's expression when she touched the magazine.

"I most certainly am not reading about blow jobs!", she throws one of the pillows at him but he just caught it.

"Don't need to get so defensive, my sweet", he chuckled.

"You're such a prat, Harry!", she crossed her arms and huffed. Strands of her curly hair covering her face. Annoyed at her wild bushy mane, she gathered her curls in a bun and used her wand to hold it in place.

"So? What are you reading?", Harry pushed her legs off the couch and he sat beside her. She glared at him and he just rolled his eyes. He gently laid her legs on his lap and started massaging her feet.

"I'm reading Ginny and Luna's article. 20 signs he wants to more than friends", she admitted.

"Oh! And here I thought you were reading the feature article about me", he feigned disappointment. She snorted.

"Gee, Potter! I never knew you had such a big ego", she said snottily.

"Tsk! Please! If I know any better, you've read my feature already", he smirked.

"Not all women swoon over you, Mr. Quidditch Champ", she scoffed.

"Ah, that's too bad!", he said sadly but she could tell he was trying his best to stop laughing.

"Really Harry. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back next weekend. Shouldn't you be in Germany right now?", she set the magazine down and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my birthday in a few hours", he shrugged as if those seven words explained everything.

"I know that! But aren't we celebrating it when you get back next Saturday?"

"Let's just say I can't wait for my birthday present", his tone was nonchalant but as she stared at him, she knew that he was up to something.

"What present?", her voice was laced with curiosity.

"The one that you're going to give me", he winked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see! Oh, I love these!", his eyes locked on the food at the center table. He was about to grab some of the orange chicken when she stopped him.

"You should take a shower first! You're in your dirty Quidditch robes for Merlin's sake!", she lightly kicked one foot on his lap.

"Ow! Merlin! Fine! Fine!", he carefully removed her legs from his lap and stood up.

"You have spare clothes in my drawer, just help yourself!", she called out.

"I know, love. You carry on reading about blow jobs", she heard him explode in laughter.

She decided to just continue reading the article. With Harry now at her flat, it was clear that she couldn't concentrate on reading _Hogwarts: A History_ since he would keep on pestering her anyway. She rolled her eyes as she glanced at sign number three. Clearly it was another nonsensical indicator. After all, if you're friends with someone, of course they would want to hang out with you. Case in point, Harry Potter's sudden disruption of her beloved 'me time'. She had a fond smile on her face as she thought about her annoying prat of a best friend. Sure, he could be childish and exasperating but she wouldn't trade him for all the riches in the world. Besides, hanging out with Harry is always an exciting adventure. She always loved the way he brought her out of her shell and encouraged her to try new things.

* * *

_ **4\. He knows what your interests are.** _

_He is very in tune with random things about you that he knows your favorite color, favorite food, favorite show, and favorite place to be. Sometimes he even pretends he wants the same thing that you love, just to make sure that you have plenty things in common. He is pretty much interested in what you like and what you don't like._

_ **5\. He pays close attention when you're talking.** _

_He listens to every single word that you're saying. He looks you deep in the eyes while you talk. He nods his head when he agrees with you, and asks for clarification about a topic he finds hard to understand. He never touches a parchment or any other distraction whenever he is with you, and that is a clear sign that he wants to be more than friends with you._

_ **6\. He is different when he's with you.** _

_You notice the way he treats you as if you're the most special person to him. He's careful with the way he presents himself to you. He makes sure he looks good, smells nice, and says the right words when he's with you. And you know he's trying so hard to impress you because you notice that he is different when he's with other people than he is when he's with you._

_ **7\. He blushes when you make body contact with him.** _

_He becomes nervous when you accidentally touch his fingers. You see him blush when you tap him on the back. You feel his body tenses when you rest your head on his shoulder. And you can tell he likes it when you fix the mess in his hair, even if he doesn't admit it._

_ **8\. He playfully teases you once in a while.** _

_When you become comfortable with each other, you start to hear him throwing flirty jokes on you. He tickles you on the ribs randomly. He pokes you in the arms then pretends it's not him. He mimics your tone and the way you speak sometimes. But he's quick to apologize when he's becoming too much._

* * *

"How did Ginny and Luna write all these? These signs don't make sense at all!", she snorted. Clearly if the signs all make sense, then Harry Potter would have proposed marriage to her by now. One of the prat's hobbies was to tease her and get on her nerves with his antics after all! _Maybe I should talk to Luna and Ginny about responsible journalism soon. Who knows what other crazy things they will be spreading in that magazine of theirs?_

* * *

_ **9\. He keeps complimenting you.** _

_Even on the days that you wear something ordinary. He is always amazed by your skills. He compliments your intelligence. And he keeps saying how beautiful you are either to make you feel good about yourself or to let you know that you are truly beautiful to him._

_ **10\. He gives you a gift.** _

_A guy isn't going to give you something valuable if he is not interested in you. A guy doesn't spend money on other people unless they are special for him. When a guy hands you an item in a gift wrapper, you have the right to assume that he likes you._

_ **11\. He introduces you to his male friends.** _

_He wants you to meet his friends. He introduces you to them with his chest puffed out and a smile across his lips, like he's proud to have you in his life. He doesn't want to keep you as a secret to everyone in his life. Instead, he wants you to get to know the people he cares about._

* * *

"Finally! At least we have one sign that makes sense", she rolled her eyes. Being muggleborn, she read a lot of psychology books through the years. She was highly aware of the male's primitive caveman DNA, hence the need to introduce a woman they fancy to their male friends. It was a gesture that marks their territory and also ensuring that their woman has a larger network of protectors. Males protect their own tribe after all.

She had a fond smile on her face as she recalls the way Harry introduces her to his teammates and other Quidditch friends. He would always say that he wants them to meet 'his Hermione'. She knew that he was only saying that so that his friends would always treat her with respect and minimize on the green jokes. Harry is really protective like that.

* * *

_ **12\. He shows interest in knowing your family.** _

_He asks about your parents once in a while. He is curious to know if they have standards about the man that they want you to date. He is interested in knowing how much you value them, care for them, and love them. A guy who says he wants to meet your parents one day is someone who's interested in staying in your life for a long period of time._

* * *

_ **13\. He always makes sure you arrive home safe.** _

_He apparates or floos you home even if he's tired, even if you ask him not to, even if your place is far from him. He gets you home because he wants to be protective of you. He wants to make sure you are safe all the time. He takes you home and doesn't go away until he sees you close your door._

* * *

"Well at least they got this one right. After all, women deserve sweet caring blokes", she sighed. Harry always does this for her every single time they are together. No matter how tired he is, he would always make sure that she is safely ensconced in her home. Their experiences in the war has triggered his 'constant vigilance' especially for his 'favorite witch' or so he claims.

* * *

_ **14\. He owls you in the morning.** _

_He sends you a message early in the morning because you cross his mind. He likes to show you that you are one of the few things that he remembers, as soon as he opens his eyes in the morning. A simple greeting is a huge indication that he is interested in you._

* * *

She remembered a phase wherein Harry's new owl, Athena, would be sending her notes every single day when she started living in her flat. After a month, she pitied the brown owl so she decided to create communication mirrors for Harry and herself. She clearly understood Harry's clinginess. Being away from his best friends who he was used to seeing every single day was hard for him. Given their experiences in the war, she understood his need to make sure she was safe and alive. She was aware that he still blames himself for the tortures she endured at Malfoy Manor. So, if talking to him every morning gives him reassurance, who was she to deny him. Besides, it made her feel special to be the first person he always wants to see when he wakes up.

* * *

_ **15\. He talks to you when you feel troubled.** _

_He is always there to rescue you when something wrong happens in your life. He wants to be the first person you rely on when you are in trouble. He talks to you when you're sad, when you can't be at peace with yourself, and doesn't stop being there until he's certain that you are alright. Your problem somehow becomes his problem too, because he cares for you._

_ **16\. He prioritizes you most of the time.** _

_You are not a second option to him. You are never a "maybe" to him. Rather, you are someone he wants to make time for. You are the one he's willing to clear his schedule for. And you are the only person in the world he wants to spend most of his time with._

_ **17\. He is a gentleman when he's with you.** _

_He opens the door for you. He shows interest in carrying your bag when it's heavy. He pulls a chair for you in a restaurant. And he pays the bill most of the time when you hang out with him. He is a gentleman when he's with you because he wants to prove to you that someone like him still exists in this day and age._

_ **18\. He is honest with you.** _

_He tells you his past openly, wholeheartedly. He doesn't try to cover any bad parts of his life because he wants you to know the real him. He likes to show you that he is someone you can trust. He tells you when something bothers him. And he answers each of your questions in all honesty._

* * *

"Signs 15 to 18 are so Harry that I'm starting to think Luna and Ginny just dabbled this article by observing Harry", she shook her head in amusement. _Really, women should have standards! If women don't get a man who actually does Signs 15 to 18 for them, then clearly the bloke is not interested. Besides, if he can't be a good friend to you, then why should you be in a relationship with him, _she mused.

* * *

_ **19\. He shares his future plans with you.** _

_It's rare that a guy opens up his thoughts about his future with anyone. So, when a guy shares his future plans with you, it means you are someone special to him. He is willing to be vulnerable and reveal his goals in life with you. It's an intimate, sacred act for him to tell you the dreams that he has on his mind. He's giving you the opportunity to know the man that he's aiming to become one day._

_ **20\. He respects you.** _

_He respects your opinions, even if they are different from his. He acknowledges your limitations and makes sure he doesn't cross any boundaries. He doesn't use your weaknesses for his advantage. He understands when you're busy and you're unable to share a piece of your time with him. And he highly respects the fact that you are a human being that needs space sometimes._

* * *

"Obviously! Any relationship cannot prosper without respect. Besides, a real man always respects his lady", she remarked. _This article may not be so bad after all. Clearly it gives insight on how a woman should expect to be treated by men. Maybe it will help witches gain standards; after all, since wizarding community is very patriarchal, marital abuse could be prevalent._

* * *

_So, our dear Modern Witches, how does your wizard score? Is he a 20 out of 20? Remember, the higher his score, the higher chances of him getting the hots for you!_

* * *

"Hmmphh! Please! With a list as easy as this, of course Harry would be a 20 out of 20. He's such a sweet friend like that! If all blokes were as nice as him, this article would fool all women to think that their male friends fancy them", she shook her head in exasperation.

She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was thirty minutes past eight in the evening. Since it will be Harry's 25th birthday in less than four hours, she transfigured her clothes to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so that she could sneak-in a birthday cake and some ice cream for him. She disappeared from her living room with a soft crack and arrived near a shopping center. She immediately entered a bakeshop and found the perfect cake. Afterwards, she entered a grocery store to find some ice cream. However, as soon as she saw the many choices, she lost herself in selecting wines, ice cream, and other snacks that Harry loved. One hour and thirty minutes later, she found a hidden corner and apparated back to her flat.

* * *

"Merlin, Hermione! I was so worried! Where were you?", Hermione was immediately wrapped in Harry's strong arms, her groceries and the cake fell on the floor.

"I was so scared! After my shower, you were gone!", she could hear the panic in his voice and his body slightly shivered. She felt him press his lips on the top of her bushy head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I lost track of time. I just bought a cake, some ice cream, and other knickknacks we could munch on for your midnight party", she explained.

"I'm just glad you're okay", he squeezed her in his arms one last time before pulling away. He kissed her on the forehead before bending down to pick up the fallen groceries.

"Awww! I hope the cake isn't ruined", she pouted.

"Who cares? We're just going to eat it anyway", he rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to make your birthday fun", she insisted.

"Well I'm here with you so that makes it perfect to me", he winked as he brought the groceries to her kitchen. She was happy that he turned around since he could no longer see her blushing from his comment. _Merlin! What is happening to me? Don't tell me I'm letting that stupid article get to my head? Harry and I are best friends. I shouldn't be reading too much into our interactions._

"Mione are you alright?", his green orbs stared at her from the kitchen with a look of worry and confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine!", she smiled and he grinned. She walked to the kitchen so she can help him in storing the groceries.

"Awww! You didn't buy Vanilla ice cream", he pouted.

"But you don't like Vanilla ice cream. That's why I bought strawberry. It's your favorite", she was confused.

"I love strawberry. But I know Vanilla's your favorite. You should have bought some Vanilla for yourself", he remarked.

_Sign Number 4 – He knows what your interests are, _the words from the article reverberated in the back of her mind.

"Well it's your birthday", she shrugged.

"Really? So, I get to ask whatever I want and you'll do it?", he asked curiously. There was something in his eyes that showed her he had something planned.

"Yeah sure. Birthday boy gets what he wants", she grinned.

"Brilliant! Let's watch a horror movie then!", he said cheerfully.

She was about to protest, but she sighed. "Okay we can do that! We can watch a horror movie, after midnight. Since by then, it is officially your 25th birthday", she relented.

"Oh alright! Let's sip some of this wine you bought and munch on chips and Chinese. We can watch a movie of your choice for now", he smiled.

"Great let me -"

"Uh-uh! Just go set the telly. I'll be right there", he playfully nudged her to the living room so she obeyed. She turned on the telly and just checked random channels on cable to find something interesting. She settled on a channel that featured family-oriented movies. She cancelled the charm on her clothes and they reverted back to her rose gold silk pajamas.

"Scoot over, Granger", Harry said carrying a tray with an ice-bucket, two wine glasses, and a bowl of popcorn. On his other hand was the red wine she bought, and inserted in his arm is a large of bag of his favorite chips. She chuckled at the sight of him. Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered and the world's best seeker just looked so adorable with all the food he was carrying. If only his giggling fans and the media could see him right now. Of course, he still looked dashing in his tight-fitted white shirt and flannel lounge pants, but it was so adorable the way he always goes out of his way to take care of her needs and make her comfortable. Besides, he only shows his most vulnerable self in front of her – he always does and in fact, he admitted it to her a long time ago.

_Sign Number 6 – He is different when he's with you, _she remembered the article once again.

"You're so adorable, Harry", she giggled.

"You're lucky I love you", he rolled his eyes as he carefully set the food and drink on the table.

"Please, how can you not love me?", she said with fake arrogance.

"Of course! How can I resist the most brilliant, feisty, caring, brave, and beautiful witch I know", he smirked playfully but looking into his eyes, she knows how much he meant it.

_Sign Number 9 – He keeps complimenting you_, she thought.

"You know, the way you're dishing out the compliments, I'm starting to think that you are sucking up for a big favor you'll be asking soon", she retorted.

"How did you know?", he feigned surprise.

"Well you always were predictable, Potter", she teased.

"And you're the epitome of spontaneity, Granger", he rolled his eyes. She threw some popcorn at him which earned her a mock glare. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he caught her wrist that held a chopstick that held a dumpling. Holding her hand in place, he swooped down and ate the dumpling. He gave her a triumphant smirk as he chewed on the Chinese delicacy.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Not my fault my reflexes are too good against a bookworm", he stuck his tongue out at her. She glared at him, set the popcorn on the table, and attacked his sides with her tickling fingers.

"Ha – ha – ha! Stop! Mi-one! Ha – ha – ha! Lem -me ha – ha go!", his laughter filled her flat. Finally pitying the poor bloke, she let go of him. That was a big mistake though since it was now his turn to pounce. His fingers immediately tickled her mercilessly.

"Ha – ha – Harry! No! Ha – ha – ha!"

"Not so funny now eh, Granger?", he smirked.

"Ha – Harry! Ha – ha – ha! Ple-ase!", she was now on top of him, laughing her heart out. Her face all red. Suddenly, Harry's fingers stopped. She noticed that he seemed thunderstruck. His eyes went back and forth to her eyes and her collarbone. She followed his gaze and she gasped. The spaghetti strap fell of her shoulder and the low neckline gave him a tantalizing view. She blushed.

"Sorry", his face turned red and he avoided her eyes. She immediately pulled away and resumed her position on the couch. Her legs once again settled on his lap.

_Sign Number 7 – He blushes when you make body contact with him._

"It's alright! Er, you don't mind watching _Mulan_?", she tried changing the topic.

"Sure", he shrugged.

"Great! It starts in a few minutes."

"So, how's your parents? Last time I saw them, they were looking for a place to stay in Greece for a vacation", Harry said.

"How did you know that?", she was surprised.

"I, er, visited them last time. I had to well, ask them something important", he shrugged.

"Oh, you seem really close with my folks", she smiled.

"Ah well, they're good people. Besides, they sired my favorite person", he teased.

_Sign Number 12 – He shows interest in knowing your family._

"Not cool, Harry! I don't want to think about my parents having sex, thank you very much", she shivered which made him laugh.

"Hey if your parents haven't found a place to stay in Greece yet, they can stay in this new vacation house I bought in _Ermioni_", he remarked after calming himself from his laughter.

"_Ermioni_?", she said with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a port-town in Greece", he shrugged.

"How did you know about it?"

"Well a Greek Quidditch player I met in one of my games made a joke about my favorite witch. He says, your witch must have been conceived in _Ermioni _eh? I was about to pounce on him when one of his friends explained that _Ermioni _is actually a place in Greece. When I researched about the place, I reckon it would be nice to have a vacation house there. After all, things that sound like 'Hermione' always makes me happy. Besides, I reckon I can take you there for quick vacations given you work your arse off all the bloody time", he chuckled.

"That sounds sweet in a way that only Harry Potter can pull off", she grinned.

_Sign Number 19 – He shares his future plans with you._

"Well you know how I try for my favorite witch. After all, the way you go on and on about how beautiful Greece was, might as well have a slice of that haven you can call your own, eh?", he teased.

"Awww! Thanks, Harry!", she smiled.

_Sign Number 5 – He pays close attention when you're talking._

"Hmmph! You know how I may not look like it but I actually listen to what you're saying you know. Even when you babble about random facts and all. I may not actually understand all the things you say but I do try to listen", he shrugged.

"I know you're not Ronald", she chuckled.

"Well I rate myself as having an emotional range of a teacup at the very least", he winked and she laughed.

"Oh! The movie is starting!", she remarked and focused her eyes on the screen. All talking stopped for awhile as their attention was on the movie, the food, and the wine. Since _Mulan _is a funny movie with a good mix of action and drama, they were enjoying the movie. Besides, Hermione always loved musicals and the soundtrack for _Mulan _is awesome.

"You know, this movie's main character reminds me of you. Her greatest weapon is her brilliant mind rather than brute strength. Besides, she clearly saved her captain who is supposed to be the strong hero. It reminds me of how you always saved me", he remarked during a commercial break after the scene of the avalanche in the mountains which slayed most of the Huns.

"While maybe I am like _Mulan_ but I don't see you as a _Shang_. You're more like a _Hercules_ to me. Have you seen that movie? You would really like _Hercules_ character. But in terms of life story, you could be like the human version of _Simba_", she commented.

"Who would have thought? Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the age, future Minister of Magic, a big Disney fan!", he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up", she rolled her eyes.

"It's endearing you know. Hey! You can watch Disney movies with your future children", Harry smiled.

"I don't know what is more highly unlikely, me being Minister for Magic or having children", she chuckled.

"What's so wrong about children? Or being minister?", he frowned.

"You know I love children, Harry, but I can't honestly have them without a husband, eh? And well, I've been single for like, ever since my two-week dating period with our buddy Ronald ended. As for the minister thing, mudblood, remember?", she tried to joke but she knew he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure there's a bloke out there somewhere for you, Mione. And I'm absolutely certain about the whole thing about being minister. I'll help you win. We can bribe them; I can threaten them. It will happen. Besides, you'd do brilliant at the job", he insisted.

"You always did see the best in me, Harry", she grinned.

"Oh, you know how I love you", he smiled.

"Well, I still think I love you more, Potter", she challenged.

"I want to argue but, who could resist me? I'm awesome after all", he preened and she threw a pillow at him.

"The movie's back on!", she stated when she saw him trying to retaliate. Once again, they quieted down and continued watching the movie. When the end credits rolled in, Harry looked at her.

"Well, that was brilliant", he commented.

"Yeah. It's my favorite Disney movie", she sighed.

"_The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all_", Harry stated as he stared at her. Something about the look in his eyes made her flustered.

"Hmmm…yeah", she blushed.

"That reminds me, I got you something", he remarked.

"_Accio _Hermione's gifts from Germany", he raised a hand and she saw two small packages float towards him. He cancelled the shrinking charm on both packages before handing them to her.

_Sign Number 10 – He gives you a gift, _she recalled. Wow! Now Harry is really a 20 out of 20!

"Harry! You shouldn't have", she whispered.

"You know I always buy you a little something whenever I go away", he shrugged.

"But – "

"Just open 'em, Mione! Hope you like them", he said with excitement.

She carefully removed the wrapping of the first gift. When she finally opened the box, she gasped. It was so beautiful! A fine clear glass jar with a rounded top and intricate designs at the metal bottom. Inside the jar floated a single periwinkle blue flower.

"Is this a cornflower?", she asked.

"Yes. A magical version of cornflowers. Apparently, cornflowers are the national flower of Germany and they feature a lot in various myths. I reckon it's a gift you would appreciate", he blushed.

"Oh, Harry! It's so beautiful!", she brought the jar closer to her eyes so that she could observe the intricate details. To her surprise, the single flower glowed for a while, and when the light faded, she saw the flower bloom even more. She glanced at Harry who now had a big grin on his face when the flower blossomed.

"Why do you seem so happy?", she inquired.

"Oh nothing! I'm just happy you like it", he shrugged.

"I know you're hiding something. Spill it, Potter", she wanted to know.

"Alright! Well, there's this myth you see. They say that a cornflower is used by blokes to test a lady's feelings. The longer that cornflower survives under the lady's care, the more genuine her feelings are for the bloke", he smirked.

"And?"

"Well, that's a magical cornflower, correct?", he prodded and she gave a nod.

"The glow means that your feelings for me are so strong and genuine that the flower shall only die when one of us takes our last breath", he added.

"Oh, that sounds sweet", she blushed.

"I knew you were always crazy about me", he said cockily.

"So arrogant", she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Open the other gift!", he insisted. She gently ripped the wrapping paper and was slack jawed. In her hands was a first edition copy of her most favorite novel of all time, _Pride and Prejudice_. Upon perusing the cover though, she was surprised. This was a magical version of the classic love story!

"What? Where? Huh?", she stammered.

"I knew you'd react to the book like this", he chuckled.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you!", she gently set the book on the center table and jumped into his arms to hug him tight.

"Hey, it's no big deal. The book is not that expensive. This is the real first edition though. Apparently, Jane Austen was a squib. She originally wrote this book as a way to depict the harsh reality of the treatment of squibs, muggleborns, and half-bloods. She just romanticized it", he explained against her neck.

"I can't believe it! Jane Austen a squib! I knew I always liked her", she remarked as she pulled away. When her eyes fell on the clock, it was now fifteen minutes to twelve midnight. She immediately got off the couch.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked.

"It's almost midnight! I'm gonna get your cake and the ice cream. Sit here and find a horror movie of your choice", she told him before running to the kitchen. Harry just chuckled in amusement as he flipped through the channels.

Exactly two minutes before twelve, Hermione walked back to the living room, levitating a tub of strawberry ice cream and a round chocolate cake with a single candle she already lit up. Harry had a big grin on his face as he saw her approach.

"I guess you have less than two minutes to think of your perfect wish, Mr. Potter. As soon as the clock hits twelve, your blowing your candles", she smiled as she resumed her spot on the couch.

"I know what I want. I've always known", his eyes were sparkling now and she was curious. _What could he be talking about?_

When the clock hit twelve, Hermione started to sing Happy birthday and Harry laughed. When her song ended, she smiled.

"Go on then. Make your wish", she prodded.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and smiled. He blew on the single candle and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Harry!", Hermione hugged him briefly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mione", he grinned.

"Oh, wait, let me get my present – "

"No. Later. Stay for a while. I have something to ask", he gently stopped her from leaving the couch by holding her hand. Looking into his eyes and seeing his seriousness, she nodded.

"_Accio _ring", Harry whispered and a velvet box floated towards him.

_Ring? Why would he be needing a ring, _Hermione was puzzled. _Oh! He's giving me the resurrection stone!_

Harry took a deep breath and to her surprise, he stood up from the couch and knelt down in front of her. She gasped! _Oh my god!_

"Hermione, we've been best friends since we were eleven. You are my best friend, my savior, my anchor. You carried me through all the darkness in my life. You are my most loyal companion. I've always told you that I love you. But I never told you how much I am in love with you. I know this may seem sudden, but well, I reckon we've been dating for the longest time, even if it's not official. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you make this the happiest birthday of my life by consenting to be my wife? Will you marry me?", his eyes were oozing with love and sincerity as he opened the velvet box. The ring was so beautiful! It was a platinum band with a radiant cut diamond at the center between a smaller ruby and sapphire on each side.

_The bloody 20 signs article is damn right after all!_

"Yes, Harry! Yes, I'll marry you!", she consented her agreement and she saw him sigh in relief. He lovingly slid the ring on her finger and smiled. She leaned closer to him and held his face in both hands. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and laced their foreheads together.

"Thanks for making this the happiest birthday ever", he whispered.

"Well, we can't have the birthday boy not getting his wish, eh?", she chuckled.

"I love you Hermione", he said before her on the lips.

"I'm sort of annoyed with myself. I can't believe I'm in love with you all this time and I didn't know it. What's even more annoying is that – ", her rants were halted when he sealed her lips in a kiss once more.

_Now I understand why The Modern Witch is the top witches' magazine in the world! Their articles are certainly spot on!_

* * *

**A year later…**

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley received their official invitations to the wizarding world's wedding of the century. Of course, they've long been aware of Harry and Hermione's wedding since the couple is one of their closest friends, but holding the invitation seemed so surreal.

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_Thank you for forcing me to do that feature last year! The article you wrote about the signs really helped in strengthening Hermione's decision to accepting my impromptu proposal._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your idea to give Hermione a bewitched copy of the magazine that would reveal my photo version's real feelings for her was bloody brilliant! Sure did help my case in convincing my oblivious fiancée to give her consent._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

* * *

Upon reading Harry's letter, Ginny summoned a parchment to write a note for Mr. Blott. She wanted to thank the old bookstore owner for being their co-conspirator. After all, Hermione was the only person to have ever received a copy of the bewitched magazine. By having Mr. Blott set Hermione up with the right copy, not that it was difficult to spot given it was the only one with a periwinkle blue background, the ordinary copies were all in a light yellow, it made their challenge of opening Hermione's oblivious eyes easier.

"Maybe we can feature Hermione Potter as the cover girl for the anniversary issue next year. Hopefully she has Baby Potter by then!", Ginny chuckled.


End file.
